A tanítvány
by Argentfleur
Summary: Szerintem nem csak Draco Malfoy idõzhet el puszta neveltetésbeli hibából Roxfortban. Vannak rossz döntések, amiket elõbb vagy utóbb megbánunk, de már nem tehetünk semmit. Ez a novella is egy ilyen döntésrõl szól. (novella)


A tanítvány

Soha nem hittem volna, hogy eljutok végül idáig. Itt állok a Roxforttól távol egy idegen helyen és várom, hogy egyszersmind véget érjen a szabadságom… és megkapjam a Jelet, ami egy életre e sötét társasághoz fog kötni. Mesterem egyedül hagyott, amég elkészítik „végzetem", de valami más is történt, vajon mitõl lesz ez az este különleges… éreznem kellene, látnom kellett volna álmomban, éreznem kellett volna valami elõjelet, de nem történt semmi, a tehetségem ezúttal cserbenhagyott, még nem fordult elõ ilyen, dühös vagyok magamra ezért… mindegy. Idegesen járkálok fel-alá és emlékezem arra, amit magam mögött hagyni készülök:

Néhány barát, õk nem számítanak, csak akadályoztak, sohasem voltak igazán a barátaim, nem illettem közéjük, nekem más szerep jutott. Egy iskola, ugyan hiszen ez annyira nem is számít, hiszen amit megtanulhattam azt már rég tudom… talán egy kevés kivétellel. Egy otthon, nem volt nekem otthonom, csak Roxfort, ott voltam a magam ura. Szerelem… na ez az a dolog, ami nekem nem igazán járt, pont a legrosszabbat választottam, de hagyjuk, õ most messze van innen. Gyáván elmenekült a Nagyúr szolgálatából és elárulta, nem… nem gyáva, mit is gondolok, hiszen nekem eddig nem volt merszem szembe szegülni mesteremmel, erõtlennek érzem magam, gyengének, pedig tudom, hogy nem vagyok az… mégis mikor azon tûnõdöm, vajon miért tette. Elém tárul a kérdés: és én miért ne tenném?

A válasz már lényegtelen, azt hiszem innen nincsen menekvés… félek. Igazából sohasem értettem, hogy Lucius miért engem választott tanítványának, kizárt dolognak tartom, hogy bármi különlegeset látott bennem, csak egy fiatal fruska voltam, aki rossz társaságba keveredett a mugli világban, aztán mikor arra került a sor, hogy varázslók közt tanuljak, engem választott arra, hogy tovább vigyem azt a tudást, amit az évek során átadott. Attól félek, csalódást kell okoznom. Dumbledore megmondta, nem vagyok rá képes, hogy embereket öljek oktalanul, csupán szeszélybõl, azért mert különböznek tõlünk, hiszen egyszer köztük éltem.

A szoba ajtaja kinyílik, nagyot dobban a szívem, mesterem gondterhelt arccal áll elõttem.

–Indulj! -hangzik a parancs, nem értem a hangnemet. Lassan lépkedek, fehér maszkom a kezemben gyûrögetem, taláromat összehúzva lépek be a fagyos hangulatú terembe. Milyen csend van, fegyelem és ridegség, megrémiszt. Mi folyik itt? Körül nézek, körben állnak a halálfalók, mindegyik pedáns rendben, kihúzva magát, önelégült tartásuk bosszant. A Sötét Úr középen áll, szemei szinte villámokat szórnak… ' lenne az a híres Voldemort, már messzirõl érzem, hogy nem emberi, nem lehet az. Ahogy közelebb lépünk elakad a lélegzetem, Voldemort pálcáját elõre szegezve, arcán õrölt vigyorral mondja ki a kínok átkát egy térdelõ alakra. Ketten felállítják, arcát fölemeli, szinte villámcsapásként ér a felismerés.

-Most láthatod egy áruló utolsó perceit, vedd intõ példának. -suttogja a fülembe mesterem. „Intõ példa? Hiszen… meg akarják ölni, pont õt, hogyan kerül ide egyáltalán, nem… nem engedhetem, valamit tennem kell!" Feszülten dermedek meg, szívembe mintha jeges késeket döfnének, ahogy látom 't szenvedni, nem bírom már sokáig. Felnézek mesterem arcára, önelégült vigyorgása szinte õrjítõen felingerel, soha nem undorodtam még ennyire. Érzem, hogy néhány tekintet rám szegezõdik, tudják… azt várják lesz-e annyi bátorságom, hogy hagyom meghalni értük, akit szeretek. Nem lesz, ez már józanész kérdése, nem tudnék élni ennek a látványnak az emlékével, ezzel a bûntudattal. Eljött a végsõ perc, az utolsó, amit talán kihasználhatok… az utolsó Crutio. A Nagyúr türelme végéhez ért, halálos átokra emeli a pálcáját. –NE! -ordítom és berohanok a kör közepére, senki nem próbál meg visszatartani, ezt várták. Megállok a célzó pálca elõtt és nem szólok semmit, csalódott morajlás fut végig a termen, büszke vagyok, most, hogy ekkora csalódást okoztam… igenis büszke vagyok.

-Fordulj meg és nézz a szemébe! -kiabált rám a Nagyúr. –Megéri?

Megteszem, amit mondott, hátat fordítok neki és belemélyülök azokba a bogárfekete szemekbe, amik oly fájdalmasan néztek rám ebben a pillanatban, hogy könnybe lábadt a szemem.

–Megéri? -ordított rám újra. Nem feleltem, csak álltam belefeledkezve a rideg valóságba, amely most minden másnál jobban fájt. Az történt, amire számítottam, megismerhettem elsõ kézbõl a kínok átkának gyötrelmes perceit, nem bántam, egy hang sem hagyta el a számat, nem féltem többé. Fájdalmamban leborultam a padlóra, de még mindig az ' tekintete vonzott, erõt adott, hogy elviseljek bármit. Arcáról egyszerre sugárzik a féltés, aggódás és talán a büszkeség, de az amit én akartam… annak nyoma sem volt, vagy talán csak én nem láthatom?

Emlékszem: Utolsó estém Roxfortban azzal telt, hogy átgondoltam mit is tegyek még rendbe… az egyetlen dolog, ami hátra volt: a szívem. Úgy gondoltam nem láthatom többé, nem volt mit kockára tennem. Megtettem, amit sohasem mertem volna, de akkor nem volt félnivalóm, egyszerûen csak… egy kis Verita-szérum kellett hozzá (ugye milyen egyszerûen ki lehet szedni belõlem a dolgokat?). Csak egy szó volt, aztán visszatértem a rideg valóságba, ahol nem várt más, csak tél… végtelen tél, nem hitt nekem, és úgy kellett eljönnöm, hogy büszkeségem porig alázza.

Az a jeges büszkeség, ami mindig körülvette, most valahogy más volt. Valami elveszett belõle… vagy talán belõlem?

A Sötét Úr már igazán elégtételt vett, türelme határán volt. Letérdelt mellém és újra, sejtem utoljára megkérdezi: -Nos? Megéri?- elmosolyodom, hisz tudom a választ. –Igen! -mondom a szemébe. Meglepõdött, ezt nem várta, újra az ' tekintetét kutatom, úgy látom 't is megleptem. –Miért? -kérdezett újra. Ez már a pofátlanság határa volt, elfelejtettem kihez is beszélek. –Olyasmiért, ami a legcsodásabb dolog a világon. És amiben neked sohasem lehet részed te szörnyeteg. -mondtam minden egyes szót külön hangosan. Nem volt hiba, nem bántam meg, hogy ezt feleltem, hiszen igaz volt minden szavam, én így éreztem. A pofon, amit kaptam hirtelen jött, nem tudtam védekezni ellene. Majd egy újabb varázsszó… behunyom a szemem, várom a fájdalmat, meghallom, ahogy a kegyetlen hang felcsendül és ezzel egy idõben valami más is történik. A várt fájdalom elmarad, kinyitom a szemem, és 't látom magam elõtt, ahogy helyettem szenved. –Nem! Hagyd abba! -ordítom, és minden erõmet összeszedem, majd nekitámadok, nem járhatok sikerrel, ezúttal is a földön kötök ki, de már nincs erõm felállni, talán nem is lesz többé. Az átok megszûnik, tudom már csak húzhatom az idõt, nem maradt annyi erõm, hogy bármit tehessek ebben a helyzetben. Elfogadom a sorsot, amit nekem szánt az ég.

Gyûlölöm ezeket a szörnyeket, akik körül vesznek, egyszer még megfizetnek ezért. Egy kéz melegét érzem az arcomon, kinyitom a szemem. –Perselus. -suttogom. Ebben a pillanatban meglátom azt, amit már évek óta vártam, csak egy érzés, ami tükrözõdött a tekintetében, de mégis annyit jelentett, mint az egész életem. Megpróbálok felülni, átkarolom és nem érdekel többé mi történik. –Bocsáss meg… nem hittem neked- suttogja, szavait csak én hallom olyan erõtlenek. –Szeretlek. -csak ennyit mondhatok, hiszen tökéletesen beszél ez az egy szócska. Végre megtehetem azt, amire több mint három éve vágytam, és õ sem tiltakozott, egy csók… nekem az életet jelentette. –Szeretlek. -hallom, mintha a távolból jönne, de tisztán és érthetõen, szívhez szólóan gyönyörû.

Ennyi és nem több nekünk ennyi járt az életbõl, ez a 18 év milyen kevésnek tûnik az életembõl, lehetett volna más utam, de ezt választottam már nincs más, ez a jelen, a jövõ pedig… nem létezik, legalábbis ebben az életben. Ez az utolsó szó, amit hallottam ott visszhangzott a fejemben, én is csak egyre ezt suttogtam. Aztán tompán láttam egy zöld fényt, majd arra gondoltam mennyire kár ezért a világért, ezért a szerelemért… de nem… nem bánok meg semmit… vajon ' mire gondolhatott, bárcsak rátalálnék újra, a hit, hogy nem vesztettem el mindig ott él bennem bárhol is leszek.

/Silver/


End file.
